


What If

by TifosaAtHeart (F1_Fanatic)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_Fanatic/pseuds/TifosaAtHeart
Summary: What if Suzuka 2014 had never happened? What if only dreams could live and I'd never have to say what if?





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my mind for a while now but seeing Charles in red just made me actually put it in words. Inspired by Alistair Griffin's "What If" and I do wish it were more than just a fic...
> 
> #CiaoJules #GoCharles

**Suzuka Circuit, 2024 Japanese Grand Prix**

Jules arrived at parc fermé and parked his blood red Ferrari in front of the "1" sign. He quickly jumped out of his car with a move that almost seemed acrobatic, and ran towards his team allowing himself to be engulfed in their embraces.

"Bravo, Jules! Grande, grande lavoro!" they all showered him in praises, patting his helmet at the same time.

The Frenchman had to take a step back after a while when he started to feel dizzy.

"Thanks, guys! We did that together."

He never used to talk that positive about himself, but they could all tell how happy he was about it. His black-and-red helmet may prevented his team and the rest of the world from witnessing the beaming smile on his face, but his right hand raised into a fist was still an apparent sign of his joy. He had good reason to be happy, after all. Ever since he had joined his childhood dream in the form of the Prancing Horse back in 2019 to replace Kimi Raikkonen, he had only victories in his racing record, clinching two World Championships during the past 5 seasons. In addition, with today's victory -his 7th in the season and 32nd of his career overall- he had regained the Championship's lead, his third title on the way. He couldn't help but smile.

Jules finally took his helmet and balaclava off and trying to somehow tame his hair, he walked towards his teammate. Charles had already taken his helmet off and stood next to his Ferrari, talking to third-placed Pierre Gasly in his navy blue Red Bull. Jules didn't interfere, aware of the close friendship the pair shared, but even so, he could tell from the look in the Monegasque's eyes that Charles wasn't happy. He wasn't happy with the car and mainly he wasn't happy with his driving, blaming himself for what, Jules didn't know. Charles was a fabulous racer, his 4 victories and 11 podiums so far in the season proving exactly that. But, then again, it might not be that simple when you have to defend your status as last year's Champion of the World, as Charles had to.

Pierre repeated his congratulations and, as he walked over to the weighing, the young Monegasque went back to tidying his belongings, which he did only when he was unhappy with his race. It was as good time as any for Jules to step up.

"Hey, you did good today. Well done" he patted the younger man's shoulder.

Charles' face lightened up as soon as he saw his childhood friend and all-time favorite rival by his side.

"I did good?" he reiterated, not quite believing his ears. "You won, Jules! And regained the Championship's lead. Congrats!"

"Calm down, Charles, that is a three-point advantage over you" Jules replied modest.

The Monegasque shrugged.

"It's still an advantage" he insisted.

"Fine, whatever" Jules gave in shaking his head as they walked together to get weighed. "What happened after turn 1?"

Charles let a sigh out, scoffing under his breath, being reminded of the only reason he wasn't able to fight for the win today.

"I don't know" he admitted, grabbing one of the water bottles they had placed in rows for them. "Verstappen drove straight into me, completely destroyed my front wing" he explained and after three hefty swigs of water, he added: "But that's racing, isn't it?"

They were kind of a dream team, him and Jules, both finally being offered the chance to drive for Ferrari. It was more than a successful partnership, earning the Scuderia 6 titles in the last 4 seasons; three for Constructors and three for Drivers -two for Jules and one of Charles- and with this season's titles still to be decided. Ferrari needed a 1-2 finish to seal the Constructor's Championship for 2024 while in the Driver's Championship the battle between Jules and Charles couldn't get any tighter. They had dominated the season so far and with the Mercedeses of Esteban Ocon and George Russell and the Red Bulls of Max Verstappen and Pierre Gasly far behind, there was no doubt a Ferrari driver would be crowned champion again this year. The question was, was it going to be a double champion or a triple champion?

They were done with the typical procedure soon and they were called for the podium celebration. As usual, team Ferrari wouldn't stop cheering for their two drivers, the one halfheartedly satisfied with the second place and the other proudly climbing the top step of the podium. Jules thought his heart would explode in his chest as he listened to the French national anthem, such was his contentment. His grinning smile was the best proof of that.

However, today it wasn't as grinning as usually. It never was when they raced in Japan. He was never happy to conquer the beast that was Suzuka. The circuit's tight corners -most notably the 'S' curves- in addition to the more often than not stormy weather of Japan was a disastrous combination that under certain conditions could prove lethal. Jules knew that. He had felt himself the cruelty of Suzuka exactly ten years ago. He'd never forget that day. It was pouring down with rain; yet they had raced. Adrian Sutil had lost control at turn 7 and he was the one to follow at the very same area one lap later. He was lucky the tractor crane hadn't arrived at the spot yet when he crashed. Otherwise, his injuries might not be just some broken bones and a medium concussion.

Standing on the podium, his gaze fell on the Dunlop Curve and the memories of the 2014 Japanese Grand Prix returned to his mind. Jules didn't dare to even think what would have happened then if the JCB was already at the track when he had crashed. He tried to block it out of his mind but the thought of his Marussia colliding with the tractor crane would always haunt him. Stopping spraying his team for a moment, Jules closed his eyes and took a deep breath, sensing the oncoming rain, in a desperate attempt to put aside his emotions and thoughts. Charles noticed his friend's sudden melancholy and quickly approached his side, concern etched on every feature.

"Jules, are you OK?"

The Monegasque's worried voice got Jules out of his thoughts. Let it be, he told himself.

"Yeah, great" he replied and letting his lips form a soft smile he gently ruffled through Charles' hair.

He neither looked nor sounded great but the truth was that's how he felt. He was there in the blood red of Ferrari, he had won the race, he had regained the Championship's lead, no buts, no ifs, mainly no what ifs, and nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are much loved, especially in this one.


End file.
